Locked
by Rosekiller97
Summary: My first RajVi on Fanfiction :P A really short chapter; actually a part from my story 'Comedy of Errors 2' Thanks to Myself-MyFirstCrush for encouraging me to post my first RajVi here.


A/N: Story: Comedy of Errors 2; RajVi get locked in the cupboard.

It's just a little part where RajVi get locked up in the cupboard by mistake. Abhijeet had sent Rajat to Shonali's room (Ah! Definitely for a good purpose *smirking-naughtily* )

'_Shaadi-Vya da mamala hai, aur larkiyon ke saath kuch badmaashi na ho?' - From all the male members of the CID team. _

So this is for all RajVi readers. Sorry, but I can't provide much information on the main story. Thanks to Myself-MyFirstCrush for encouraging me to post this.

And Dear Aamna (DS-AS), finally posted a RajVi for you. It's a short one but I hope you like it.

Read n Enjoy ^_^

**Locked. **

.

"Tum…. Kabhi, aise kahi par phansi ho pehle?" Rajat asked settling himself in the darkness of the locked cupboard.

Purvi chuckled, "Haan sir, bohut baar. Bachpan mein bohut shararti jo thi."

"Acha!?" He glanced.

"Aur aap?" She wanted to know.

"Mein?" he laughed, "Mein bhi bohut baar!" Purvi smiled too.

"Toh, apni story bataiye!"

"Nahi….. tum bolo Purvi."

"Nahi sir, aap boliye!" She insisted, "Last time aapne chocolate story khatam hi nahi ki thi!"

"Okay okay" he agreed. "Bachpan mein, Mom jab nani ke wahan jaati thi toh hamesha mein unke saath jata tha. Ek baar, mein Mama ke shaadi ke waqt mom ke saath gaya tha. Ab, tha koi nao-dus saal ka aur meri do maasiyan tab kuch 25-27 ki. Dono ki nayi shaadi hui thi toh bas! Mama ko disturb karne ka mauka bhi mil gaya. Mama bhi bohut satate the dono ko…"

"Phir Phir?" She said excitedly.

"Ab mama ki shaadi hui, aur mami ko lekar aaye. Suhaag raat ki taiyari ho rahi thi aur mein mami se chipak kar baitha tha. Tabhi maasi aayi aur lekar chali gayi. Pata hai phir kya kiya?" he laughed, "Mere haath mein dus clocks pakra di aur kaha jaake us room mein alag alag jagah mein rakhkar aayo! Ab mein tha chotasa, mujhe kya pata. Mein gaya unke room mein aur yahan wahan clocks rakh di. Achanak mama-mami aa gaye aur mein darke maare parde ke piche chup gaya. Mein shayad koshish karke nikal bhi jata par mama ne darwaza lock kar diya. Dono ki love marriage hui thi, aur…." He blushed shamefully.

"Haaww….. aur? Aap wahi the?" She laughed loud. "Unbelievable!" she laughed again.

Rajat bit his lips shamefully, "Mein bohut chota tha yaar…." He said defensing.

"Sorry sir!" she apologized laughing, "Sir…. Aap na!"

"Pata hai mujhe" he laughed too. "Ek secret bolun?"

"Of course!"

"Yeh secret maine sirf tumhe hi batai hai….. please kisise batana mat. Warna meri izzat ki toh…"

She nodded giggling. "Ok sir! Nahi bolungi… par, larke toh yeh saare baat kabke leak kar dete hai! Aapne kyun nahi share kiya?"

"Kyunki…" He sighed, "Mera koi dost nahi tha…"

Purvi stopped laughing. "kyun?" She asked softly.

"Bachpan se hi…. Alag alag sa rehta tha…. Sab kehte the, ki mein bohut ghamandi hun. Koi dost banna nahi chahta tha. Bas ek larki thi, hamesha mere aage piche ghumti thi… ek din who bhi chali gayi, Bangalore, parents ke saath, aur mein akela…." He smiled.

She saw his eyes glittering, "Koi baat nahi Sir! Mein hoon na!" She placed her hand on his's. Rajat sensed the softness and looked at her fair hand. Purvi took hold of his gaze and moved her hand quickly, embarrassed. Rajat kept staring at her face which turned red and her eyes looked down. She knew he might be staring. She turned her face and her hair trailed down her cheek and spoiled all the beauty. Rajat hesitated a bit at first but then raised his hands to her cheek. She felt his hand and breathed heavily. He felt her smooth skin and looked into her eyes, which were nervous. He tucked her hair behind her ear and she turned madly. Rajat was somewhat nervous and tried to explain when the door opened abruptly and they almost tumbled out of the wooden box.

"Kya yaar tum dono? Ek kaam toh thik se karna chahiye na!" Abhijeet yelled. "Aur Purvi tum, jo kaam tumhe diya tha, who kiya?"

Rajat knew what she's going to say, and interrupted between her answer, "Sir who… maine hi kaha tha aane keliye, ab aise larkiyon ke kamre mein…." Purvi looked up at his face and all her anxiety vanished away in the air. She felt good and blushed lightly.

"Ok, Ok, ab tum log jaake taiyaar ho jaao, mehmaan aa rahe hai"

"Yes Sir!"

They headed towards the door where two different paths were waiting for each other. They knew they have to part and looked at each other for the last time and moved on. Purvi went to the left and Rajat went to the right.

At that hour of the eve, just born, two hearts danced with the music in the air. Purvi thought of that touch and smiled to herself. She smacked her head and bit her lips smiling. Here, for the first time he smiled with all his heart and blushed harder and harder. He ruffled his hair and smiled turned once but the empty corridor kicked him into disappointment and he sighed, till he heard chimes of anklets and looked up. Purvi peeped from the corridor which ended to the left and smiled at him. He smiled back and she left blushing.

"Yes!" He exclaimed over-joyed till he saw Abhijeet coming out of the room.

"What?" Abhijeet asked when he saw him standing at the middle of the corridor.

"Kuch nahi sir…. M-m- mein jata hun sir! Abhii!" he turned and gave an "Oh-Shit" expression and stormed out. Abhijeet stared at him and then turned to the other side of the corridor and a smile curled up his lips. He nodded his head lightly and left :)

A/N: Thanks for reading. It's my first RajVi, gone public :P I hope it was good.

Thank You once again.

Info: Wada Raha: two chapter back to back :D One tomorrow and the other by Monday :D (This time pakka wala promise)


End file.
